Of Reports and Blackberry Tea
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Among many other things. Emphasize on "many". Yeah, I went there. I wrote a LukexFlora lemon. As in, they pork. In Layton's office. I apologize. Deeply. Recommended that you have played "Spectre's Call" and beyond.
**A/N: I decided that since this is my 50th fanfic on this site, I'll just this once, _just this once,_ write some old-fashioned adult loving. Just this on-*gets pelted with bricks, audible boos* I'm so going to dust and going to wear a shame bag for the rest of my life. But hey, it's worth it because _one_ fanfic is a bit smutty teeheeheeheehee...I'm ruining my case here, ain't I?**

 **This was originally going to be an experiment for myself to see if I could effectively write a fic out of a guy's point of view, since I'm a-what was I? Oh yeah, a girl! Why I chose the Professor Layton series for that? I'll tell ya; beats the ever-living excrements outta me. That's why.**

 **Meaning, I was not planning to upload this, which explains why it's extra shame-y and stuffish shmuffish. But, dang, I was so proud of how it came out, how could I resist uploading it, with the exception of endless humiliation from my side? Nu-uh. I couldn't, no.**

 **Whatever you think of Flora, you can't deny she's the most adorable little thing in the franchise bar none :3 (Along with Luke-kins, of course!) While not the best female character (Emmy totally kicks ass!), I think she only is flat under the influence of some mediocre writing. My opinny ;3**

 **...just let us get it on- I mean, let's get at it- I mean just read dammit okay?**

 **WARNING: This story does contain sex. Like, in shameful detail and stuff. I can't say this, I'm dying...oh dear...*immigrates to Australia* Plus some British profanity.**

* * *

"I think we are to call this a day, aren't we?" The professor announced, adjusting his hat, and putting away reports into proper order.

"That's a good idea. I'm tired from cleaning your office, especially since Rosa is usually the one to keep it clean." Flora said and put away a cloth she had used to clean up tea stains on her guardian's working desk. Meanwhile, Luke was quietly sitting, interlocking his fingers beneath his chin and making no move to wrap things up. Layton was slightly amused at Flora's comment, having yet to notice Luke's passivity.

"It is truly too kind of you to clean it up for me, Flora. I have had too many studies and tests from students to check, and with Rosa on holiday-"

"Professor, it's fine. It's the least I can do. You took me in when there was no one else to. I can never thank you enough." Flora said as she undid the tucked in sleeves on her shirt.

"Now, young lady, that was quite a while ago. There's no reason to thank me anymore."

True to his words, Flora wasn't that helpless little girl anymore, having grown up to a independent, young woman whom had taken her hands at archeology herself, getting good grades. To the contrary of having a girlish ponytail, she wasn't sporting a hairstyle in particular, but letting it flow freely, although with the restraint of a hairband. The cute little dress was also gone, replaced with a regular blouse and short jeans with tights beneath. Layton guessed that it was a standard fashion sense at this time, just like with his afro when he was young. Both he and Luke couldn't also help but notice the huge, dark eyes she still had, which was the only trait from childhood that remained on her. Everything else had gradually evolved or been replaced as she had grown, although to be fair, it was out of her powers to change that. Nobody complained, not even herself.

This was all Layton would describe about her. Luke, however, liked to go on a more...detailed level.

The way her cheeks would rise as she laughed, or how her ears would turn red when deeply embarrassed or lying about something, or the dimples as she smiled, everything. He swore that every expression she made could never be ugly or disgusting. And if you think his thoughts would stop there, as they should, you'd be wrong. The way her chest heaved after having run her morning jog with him, the shirt strap falling down her shoulder, the pearls of sweat on her forehead running down her face, breathing and panting. Before he had dared asked for her hand, this was all he thought he would be allowed to see.

Their honeymoon hadn't gone as planned. The professor had desperately needed him on a new case, that couldn't apparently wait until the week after. After all, he had been promoted and was a paid assistant at his office. While it made him happy that he felt he was finally an actual help instead of that kid that just ran after him like a braindead puppy, he had hoped that the professor would have called for him later, because first, he had wanted to drown in Flora now that he had finally earnt her. Which was the result; he never had the chance.

It wasn't either that he was short on money for the trip, quite on the contrary. He's descended from a rich upbringing, and so was Flora, _especially_ Flora, what with having an inheritance left from her father besides the hidden treasure in their castle that could last a lifetime. If they wanted to, they could have easily paid for a new trip and enjoy it. So why did it bother him so much? Because he had wanted it to be done traditionally, right after the wedding. Since he was a fan of traditions and festivals, breaking a pattern like that was serious business to him. Yes, one who lived a more...normal lifestyle would call that nitpicking, but old habits die hard when you have lived rich all your life. It was both a blessing and a curse. A curse because he could be insensitive without meaning to, and...actually, it was only a curse.

Either he wanted it traditionally, or he just wanted to have Flora for himself as soon as possible. The point between his subconscious and conscious knew it was leaning more towards the latter.

And he would see to it that he would. Soon being the key word here.

"Excuse me, professor," Luke piped, gaining attention from both, "but do you know where the reports are? You know, those that you'll have to give to Mr. Delmona?" Luke knew exactly where they were, but being trained by the best puzzle master in London, and knowing Layton too well, this plan couldn't fail.

"Blast", Layton muttered, shaking his head tiredly "I guess I'll have to-"

"It is quite alright. I'll look for them for you. You can go home." He insisted almost immediately, raising up, standing taller than his teacher by a few inches. Before he could worry that his quick offering would sound suspicious, Layton sighed of relief, passing the office keys to his assistant.

"Many thanks, Luke. You have become a fine gentleman." While Luke smiled gently at the comment, feeling proud of himself for getting praised by his boss, he couldn't help but think 'Yeah, you wish', sort of mischievously.

As he watched Flora leave with Layton, he quickly spat, almost blushing: "Flora, would you like to accompany me?"

Hastily, the young woman turned to look at her new husband with big, intriguing eyes. He swore, if she kept looking at him like that, then he'd...he mentally shook his head at the thought. Such disrespectful thoughts didn't find home in his head. Then again, with what he'd thought, he had no right to see himself with that of a moral high ground...especially when he kept imagining her in certain ways.

She smiled adorably. "Of course, Luke", and with that, she resumed wiping after picking up the cloth, her feminine contours jutting out too noteworthy. It was starting to feel really cramped down below, he noticed with horror. He wanted to feel emotionally attracted to her, not just physically, and this was making him feel sort of guilty and torn. Comforting himself helped somewhat, that they weren't kids anymore, he wasn't a victim of puberty any longer, and they were married. He shouldn't feel at fault for having those sort of thoughts about her. That she would feel heated, wet from perspiration and arousal, bouncing beneath him, begging him to go faster, look up with those eyes that had no shred of innocence left, but lust and desire, proving that she was engaging in an adult embrace with him...

Ok, he really had to stop now. Seriously.

Layton (who he prayed to everything sacred hadn't picked up on anything), finally left the office, unnecessary formalities inclosed with the hat adjustment. After the door closed, there was no return, no stopping him. He was desperate, but didn't want to let it show too blatantly in risk of frightening her. Slow pacing was required now, he knew that much. Flora was still fairly innocent, and he doubted she had had much knowledge in biology due to drastic changes with the death of her parents and odd upbringing. He had to make her feel comfortable and let her take up the hint in her own time.

"Luke, what kind of tea would you like? I figured if we should stay here for a while longer, we might as well have a cuppa. Blackberry, maybe? Or strawberry?"

When turning to look at the younger man, she first expected him to call dibs on the first suggestion, but he did naught. Pursing her lips, she felt like asking again, but his face gave off shady signs. She could decode small intentions, but nothing else. It was something he wanted, was all she could work out. The shadow from his hat covered his expression too much for it to be a coincidence.

Luke looked up with determination. 'I can't wait any longer', he thought idly as he reached his puzzled wife, taking her hands in his, gently stroking them.

"Flora..."

"Luke...what's the matter?" She thought, studying a tuft of hair sticking out onto his forehead, and without thinking, she drew her hand through it lightly. It made him stiffen up, she noticed, and could have sworn that he shuddered at her touch.

"Flora...let me look at you."

 _'Well, aren't you?'_ she felt perplexed at his wish, but didn't protest when he urged her to follow him with his tug to sit down on the sofa. Even after they sat down, facing each other, making no move from his part to shuffle away to pick a tea flavor that were set on the table, she knew he had something particular in mind. And he wanted to ask her for it. For some reason, she felt she would gladly grant it. There was just something in how soft and gentle he was being that infatuated her into wanting such.

"F-Flora...uhmm..." He took a sprint, "I-I would like to see...all of you..." He blushed deeply, a rose red tint on his cheeks, he was sure. He felt he wasn't confident enough to go through with this. He had put so much focus on the actual thing, he hadn't paid any mind on the route that would lead there.

Flora's reaction mirrored his, blush flaring. _He isn't asking...is he?_ "Uhmm..." Recieving no reaction from the embarrassed Flora, he quickly withdrew, letting go of her hands. "It was a stupid suggestion...I'm sorry. Forget I ever said anything, pet."

Her belly did a flip, and a odd warmth spread from it and into her chest. "Luke, did you just call me 'pet'? That's..." He rubbed his cheek in embarrassment, hoping he hadn't made a fool of himself further than he already has. "That's just so sweet." She giggled a little too girly and removed his cap to ruffle the brown hair underneath.

For some reason, her action irritated him, and felt something snap inside him. Like a bomb setting off. There was just in the way she was ruffling him, as if he was a naïve little kid that knew nothing, that annoyed him. She probably hadn't meant it to come off like that, but it still did, and she wasn't exactly putting effort into showing that it wasn't what he thought. His hands clenched in his lap.

 _So I'm just a little child, huh? When I have saved her several times from kidnappers and kept her safe, did age really matter in the long run? Did it not matter how mature I have become because I was younger than her? How did she have the audacity to treat me like this?_

Accepting her degrading petting on his head would be an admission of defeat. Somehow, someway, he had to raise the bar.

No trace of sanity in his mind was the provocation of what he did next. You could say he jumped her; grabbing her shoulders and pushing her down onto the cushions with no qualms of being cautious. He had grown himself tall, standing inches above her, so he could imagine he looked kind of frightening with the looming shadow over her, which was the reaction he hoped to elicit.

It did. Flora's eyes widened, suddenly feeling shy and just of how...non-childish he was seeming. Kind of bold, dominant, saying he has a position of power over her and there was nothing she could do about it. One could say her feelings that came off it were non-feminist, but...she liked this feeling. It was so alien and he seemed so toxic and...she was loving it. In fact, she hoped badly that he wouldn't stop here, idly figuring out her previous motherly action had provoked him.

He combed a few bangs that had fallen into her eyes, and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, signalling that despite his sudden image, he wasn't going to hurt or scare her. He could tell it calmed her, hearing her almost purring like a cat. He wondered if such a signal had been vital, but it was a minor thing.

Fingers trailed downwards degree-rising, smooth skin; her neck, collarbone, and the spot just above the actual private area. Flora bit her lip, enjoying the caresses immensely; she was disappointed in herself for not wearing a revealing short skirt for him, one that would allow for his hands to explore down below...Abashed at herself for thinking such unladylike thoughts, she let out a noise of shyness. It finally sank in just how submissive she was allowing herself to be and how such little and fairly innocent stroking could spawn such a dirty mind. But his masculine hand kept working wonders, and had her long for him to badly touch parts of her that made her a girl. A helplessly feverish, aroused, sensitive, excited girl.

Luke was from his side of the story a little shocked at how quickly she was reacting to him. He had expected her to be kind of wary and taken-aback at any advances of the sexual nature, maybe in fact defensive. But she was responding with such beauty, such grace; one would say with an appetite that rivaled his own. The relief his him so suddenly; she was just as craving as he was. It was such a calming factor that, in fact, he felt encouraged to continue.

Flora gasped loudly, a timid whimper coming off her lips when he touched her through her blouse. Manhandling her, kneading at the soft flesh. She could tell that he hadn't been expecting for her lumps to be so smooth, what with his unsure, tentative hands. Being a man, he must not know how hard he could squeeze without hurting her. If this had been years earlier, she would have never seen him in such a light, that he would touch her like this. He had been too much of a kid then; he was absolutely nothing like that now, not an innocent, adventurous little boy that would hunger after puzzles. Well, he was still certainly adventurous and hungry after something, she thought with a giggle. Her arms settled themselves above her head on the armrest, giving him a more open invitation to explore her body. Those thoughts only set to excite her even more, making her unconsciously tangle her legs behind his, again damning herself for wearing such modest jeans in his presence.

Now it was Luke's time to blush, feeling the pressure of her legs behind his own. She was really getting into it. Maybe they could get at it faster than he'd thought. However, he wanted to enjoy this night, to feel every inch of her, take his time, forget about tomorrow, feel her soft body. He was, in fact, not going to get at it faster than he had planned. Her delicious reactions and facial expressions were just so addicting he couldn't get enough of them for that short a while. He would drown in her right now, not caring one bit if he had to do it on his boss' furniture. He would take care of that then.

"Gosh, Luke, you're slow...!" Flora gritted her teeth, swatting his hands away shortly to unbutton her blouse, which he now noticed, was cherry pink. It was such a pretty color, he had thought earlier today, but now he suddenly hated it. It was shrouding her angel-like stature in mystery. He wanted to finally see what Flora, his own Flora, was hiding beneath. Finished with unbuttoning it, along with her bra (he swore he had no clue how she could get that thing off so fast), she tossed them to the other side of the office, unwanted, unneeded.

Flora sensed his appreciative looks on her, refusing to look up, wanting badly to cover herself but resisted the impulse with all her might.

She wasn't that big, he noticed, but something about them was worthy of adoration. Maybe because they would fit perfectly in the palms of his hands, cupping them as if they were made to be fit together. Maybe because he was feeling helplessly aroused right now, watching them rise and sink in rhythm with her resounding breath. Or, the one that made the most sense, maybe because they were Flora's and nobody else's. He may have needs of a guy, but he wasn't shallow. He knew that much.

The girl was quiet, but he could somehow tell from her bodily idiom that she temporarily wasn't responding mentally due to these very new experiences taking their toll. Flora seemed way more sensitive to them than him; he had read in one of his books at home that during intimacy, women were a lot more captivated in the physical aspect, and men were, as opposed, a lot more observant. This could mean that she could go crazy at the slightest touch, while he could feel transfixed at her beauty moreso. Of course, it differed from person to person, no mistake about that, but there were small gender-centered genes that stayed no matter what, this being a few of them. At least right now when he reached out to fondle them, grabbing and squeezing, inducing quite intoxicating sounds of the uncontrollable nature. He took his chance to bend down to her ear, panting into it as he nibbled at her rosy earlobe, tickling it.

Flora felt helpless. Paralyzed. A man was _touching_ her. A man was touching her _there._ And it was _Luke_ that was doing it. All the while using his instantly talented mouth. All these thoughts pooled together at such a rate that it was enforcing a mental fatigue, only consenting to have her tremble like a leaf at all these new sensations. Then, when he was holding her down, having her stretched across the sofa, having invited his mouth to her neck, her eyes snapped open.

"Luke, wait!" Flora suddenly forced out, holding his shoulders to look at him more clearly, panting, eyes bright. A sting of fear quickly made itself known to him, that he had done something wrong, but it as quickly dissipated when she gave a shy smile, along with those adorable eyes that could hypnotize anyone.

"Take off your shirt, please." She instructed, tugging at the sleeve of his blue coat, her tone a hint of slyness. However, to her surprise, he only pushed her hand away, dismissive.

"No, Flora. I'm...compared to you, I'm nothing to look at."

Flora's lips formed a thin line, feeling stubborn.

"Who said I'm something to look at?" She spoke quietly, subtly referring to her average breasts, "Besides, it's not fair that only I should bare myself like this."

"Yeah, but...you're..."

Flora lowered her eyebrows.

"Don't say it's a woman's thing. Seriously, don't."

All Luke replied to that was a sheepish shrug. Flora's expression softened. _So cute, though._

"Please, Luke? For me?" Pouting her lips, she bent her back, making her womanly attributes more noticeable, leaning forward in a rather provoking, but alluring, manner. It was only right then and there, for the first time since before initiating anything, he once again felt the need to remove his rather...incapacious trousers, moreso now than earlier.

He sighed; an admission of defeat. He took off his coat, shirt following suit, but it wasn't in a seductive way at all. He took it off as if he was ready to change into a pajamas. Only he had not brought his pajamas, and taking off his clothes would leave him half-naked, so it was obvious he wasn't planning for anything else than what they were currently looking foward to. Flora giggled, trailing her eyes down to the skin that was getting gradually exposed. Luke felt his face burn; if this is what Flora had felt when laying bare like that, he had a lot to do to make up for it.

Tossing the last article of clothing away, he averted his eyes shyly sideways, letting Flora be the judge. She had no idea what he was making a big deal out of; he looked perfectly normal. Sure, he didn't exactly look like what media percieves as "ideal", but then again, she thought bodybuilders looked completely out of her league anyway. Exaggerations had always been a turn-off to her, all from men's rock hard abs to a woman's suffocating huge breasts. That was not to say he was lanky, no. For all the time they had run together, it was obvious it had paid off; outlines of abs slightly visible, and his rather broad shoulders. In Flora's opinion, he was everything she had looked for in a man body-wise. Not too much, not too little. He was perfect.

"I told you, I'm nothing to see. Let me put my shirt ba-" The woman's hand stopped his wrist before he could pick up his clothes again. His head shot her direction, needing to know her intentions, anxiously. Realizing she had scared him, she sighed softly, and crouched closer so they she was looking up at him, being shorter and all. One hand investigated the crevices of his body, trailing it up in a slow motion, knowing she was fueling a fire deep within him. It traveled upwards, to his chest, neck and finally, his cheek, all the while of him watching her intently.

Looking deep in the other's eyes, trying to find that bottom, thick layers of certainty underneath the thinner layers of insecurities, Flora had never felt so sure in her life. He was the one for her. There was no saying otherwise. They knew what they wanted right now. It was just so odd how he could think so lowly of himself like that. Never mind that these exact thoughts had passed the other's mind regarding her body, and how she shouldn't put herself so low. It compensated, it kept them balanced. They were the equal weights of a scale.

Flora leaned closer to him, feeling their breaths mingle into each other, knowing it had the same effect on him as his eyes closed. When inches apart, Flora's voice trembled as she spoke, her emotions pouring out, so bare, so honest. It said 'I love you', even though those words weren't voiced in this moment.

"Then let's be average together", and with that, she closed her lips over his, hugging him to her physically heavier chest with her arms looped around his neck.

He responded with an equal vigor. This was their first real kiss. Not their cheek kisses or that forced, chaste kiss at their wedding, because this one had everything a kiss should have. Passion, eagerness, curiousity, warmth. Lips were so soft and careful, trying to find what felt comfortable for them both. Luke's hand placed themselves on her hips, again laying her down on her back, settling himself between her legs, which were were starting to shake and hiding an aching pulse in-between. By mistake, their tongues briefly touched, sparks violently crusading their spines. Gradually, as their comfort increased, their actions were slightly picking up pace and Flora was letting out such sounds, a taste of innocence in them, but starting to, inch by inch, subside as their lips kept at breaking and connecting.

Wanting to feel those sparks of pleasure again, Flora boldly forced her tongue inside Luke's mouth, seeking something that couldn't be found. Luke gasped a bit, surprised that his innocent angel was initiating such a dirty act. _I may have not have given her enough credit._ On his side of this experience, his eyes slightly opened, hoping it wasn't a dream, but felt an unknown coil in his stomach at seeing her lashed eyes closed, fully engaged. His expression pinched, closing his eyes, now feeling that, after all, he must be the innocent one in all of this, a mantra repeating: _"Her tongue is inside, her tongue is-!"_

As she was initiating much of the kiss, tongue sloshing inside his cavern, that's when she _finally_ noticed the physically most manly part of him poke at her thigh. Realizing what she was doing to him, how it was affecting him so strongly, shyness suddenly kicked in and she parted, panting harshly, a thin bridge of saliva breaking at the disconnection. Red as a rose, which Luke clearly saw at once, he chuckled a little, trying to ease the tension, even if he himself was also the reddest color on the palette. _What an adorable wife I have._

"It's a little too late to be feeling shy now, Flora", he said playfully. He knew very well what she was being timid about, as at the moment she had broken their kiss, she had felt his member brush against her thigh. _She must have noticed._ For some really strange reason, he wasn't feeling that embarrassed about it. Maybe because that's what to expect when she was kissing him like she's some kind of goddess. It was quite unfair that a man's arousal could be so easily noticed, but females could hide theirs at any occasion. It put him off so much that, maybe it was time to find out how much she really wanted _him._

He did it quickly, and could have gone unnoticed had it not been for touching _there_ , which was definitely _not_ something you could miss. His bigger hand started at her flat, soft stomach, and descended to beneath her panties. Taking a leap of courage, he immediately touched at her womanhood. Flora squealed and held him tighter, head over shoulder, so her impossibly red face wouldn't have to look at him in her most vulnerable moment. He would let her off the hook in favor of finding out what would spur her female gusto. He was going to please her, and do it well.

"You're slippery", he stated matter-of-factly, but a little curiously. The sloshing sounds as he fiddled around could be heard clear as a day, and Flora was continuously letting out whimpers that were starting to become louder than earlier. He used two fingers to slide them up and down her nub, and Flora, having been dead set to not sound too loud, was forced to break that promise, because it just felt _so good._

"Ahh! Luke! Don't-" Luke was dead set of finding out what more sounds she could making, having a feeling she was holding back. Those were so addictive and, it was in turn spurring him on. He was going to force her to sound louder. Impatient, he almost ripped off her trousers in the process of taking them off, _such horrible garments,_ but pulled them, almost leaving them at her ankles in his impatience, before looking her down. She was helpless, vulnerable, on the brink of climax, it looked like. Hair and her proper etiquette in disarray, chest moving, sweat all over her beautiful body glistening from the moon outside, misty eyes trying to see his in the darkness, lips swollen from kissing, arms placed over her chest unsurely, legs holding him down. _It's way too much,_ and, if he allowed himself to look any longer, he would enter her and be so rough with her he would never be able to forgive himself. No, he was going to pleasure her so much she would crave for him to get inside. That would be the only truly pleasurable action for him in the long run. They were virgins, and neither of them were going to hurt from this experience, especially her. He was going to pick her flower in the most respectful way he could. Because he loved her, and they were going to share the ultimate form of intimacy as it should be shared.

He went down to eye-level with the part that made her woman, kissing her form along the way, and used one oddly-inexperienced hand, as it spiked indulgence, to still rub at her wet entrance. He showered soft kisses on her silky smooth thighs, treating them like a priceless treasure, closer and closer to the center, hearing Flora's excited pants as those feathery touches riled her up. Luke was still unsure how to proceed, his buried shyness at doing such naughty things to a lady rearing its face-

"LUKE!" Flora suddenly yelped, about ready to push his head down to her neither regions, but controlled herself by holding onto the couch, almost ripping its fabric.

...and that was all the motivation he needed.

"Don't hold back your voice", and with that, he planted a wet kiss at her lower lips.

Flora tried in vain to _not_ comply, but it was almost impossible. Her hands were the only help in this moment, covering her mouth, eyes closed, tears pricking at the corners. This was beyond her wildest dreams and hopes. He not only was touching her there, he was using his _mouth_ there. How could she have been so disrespectful to have treated him like a child? In this second, he was way mature than she could ever imagine to be. Whimpers, squeals, moans unstoppably poured out with that clang that reminded Luke he was pleasuring _Flora_ and nobody else. Her sounds weren't vulgar, they were so squeaky and inexperienced. And he wouldn't have it any other way. But the sounds were at the same time still not enough. The pheromone-like scent was driving his senses crazy, strongly emitting from her neither regions. Every nerve was burning, she was twitching, spasming, almost having reached there. But he wasn't finished.

"Haah..."

A swipe of tongue on her clit, and she forgot who she was. _Dear Lord!_ Tears ran down her cheeks, crying as he wasn't stopping, feeling his wet appendage work beautifully with each stroke, having that other-wordly feel every other second. It was too much. Too much. A hand grabbed hers in the middle of pleasure, intertwining them, as if he was trying to keep her on the ground, whilst still using his other to bring her nearer over the edge. She had no idea how her body could handle so much at once. Her heart was trembling, the muscles inside constricting as he was dragging it inside, on the inner walls, as if painting it like Michelangelo. Honestly, on the bike with that guy, Luke was a master artist with how he was treating her. After removing both from their previous position, his toned hands were gently, calmly, so assuring, placed on her quivering thighs as they spread wider. Flora caught a glimpse of him from amidst the ocean of wonderland, and seeing him look so focused, eyebrows lowered, and in the next second looking up at her with eyes filled to the brim with love, lust, compassion, care as he inserted a finger into her entrance, that he _wanted_ to do this, it practically did it in. She could have died and gone to dust at that moment. The climax was powerful, orgasm hitting her like the impact of a fall, scream ripping from her throat, a scream she didn't know she had been capable of making.

Luke felt the juices pour out on his tongue, tasting like ambrosia. He was rock hard at this point, but had carelessly ignored it in favor of Flora's needs. After all, a true gentleman puts a lady's needs first, as the professor usually said. How could he think of him right now? This was about Flora and himself, nobody else. It was disrespectful to her. He took a mental note to personally make up for it.

Collecting herself from her high, she looked at her husband, laying on her lap, looking exhausted, breathing. Now she felt a little guilty. It wasn't exactly effortless to keep at doing such a thing without stopping even once. Filled with happiness and love as she looked down at him, she smiled, stroking her index finger by his cheek, gathering his spread attention.

"You were blinding, Luke. Thank you." He smiled back, reached up to eye-level with her and kissed her gently on the lips, Flora feeling dizzy at the previous experience, one she wouldn't mind another time.

"I love you. I love you so much." He said, emotional, holding her tight against his chest, feeling her breasts press up to him. Biting her lip at a rather intriguing idea, giving a rise to the thought that she would like to do the same, her small hand made its way down his own trousers. However, midway through, she was stopped by Luke's hand.

"It's alright, Flora. Some other time." He kissed her knuckles, "I loved seeing you like that. So out of control and feeble, even then you're so graceful. Every inch of you is fantastic." Flora's warmth spread everywhere at that. Here she thought she looked average and he wouldn't want her to look any other way. Pressing her lips together, she felt so touched that, she felt she should make up for it with everything she had in her.

"Come here", she whispered, pulling him close again. She took his hand and placed it on her chest, kissing his forehead. Despite his previous protests, she reached into his boxers and _Sweet Lord was he big,_ smirking at the surprised reaction she got out of it, slowly feeling at the length. She leaned into his ear, speaking softly.

"I know you want me. I will give it to you." To emphasize her offer, she bit lightly at his earlobe, feeling that his face was warm from the blushing he couldn't hinder. Before asking if she was sure, he knew there was already an answer in how she squeezed him, making his breath heavier; of course she would let him rock her, and even if he said no because of fear, she would kiss it away, refusing any objections.

"Let me see you now", she ordered as her other hand went to work at his belt. It wasn't enough to feel how big he was for her, she wanted to see it as well. Luke assisted reluctantly, slowly pulling them off. When finished, she had to just barely drag his boxers down a few inches until his organ sprung free, standing on end. Noticing Flora's eyes widening at the sight, and gulping, fear was lingering inside his chest.

"Sorry", he didn't know why he apologized, but did it anyway. As if he was apologizing in case Flora was upset over something about this ordeal.

Flora tilted his head up to meet her eyes with her index finger, amused at how deviant he was being.

"I asked you to take them off, didn't I?" Her eyes quickly averted downwards and then back. "I have never seen a penis before, is all."

"Well...what do you think?" He asked curiously, a warm blush forming. Wanting to know if she could elicit similar sounds to what she had been previously making from him, she was going to push the limits when it came to his reactions. Grabbing it carefully, she felt it twitch at her touch, now blushing like mad since, at least earlier she hadn't had the privilege to see it as she squeezed it. But now she could see it, clearly be an eye witness to that she was herself touching Luke. _She_ was touching him _there._ These exact thoughts passed Luke's head, but in a more flustered and _please more_ kind of approach.

"Flora...ahnn..." He grunted, holding onto Flora as if she were the only lifeline, close to his body, gasping into her shoulder, degree of every kind rising. Flora felt something wet running down her fingers, guessing it was pre-come. She had only started touching it, and he was way too quickly reaching the climax. To give him the benefit of the doubt, he was a virgin and men normally didn't last long during their first time. But he just looked so _adorably innocent_ this way, almost as if his childlike nature was still present in his mindset, so she didn't mind.

"Yes?" Feeling in the mood for challenging him, she used her second hand as well to grab the swollen tip, earning another breathless intake of breath. At this point, she was sitting in his lap, his erection poking at her stomach as she proceeded to satisfy her boy.

"If you keep doing that I'll...I'll...blimey..." Luke's mind blank, he forced her flat on her back (earning a cute "eep!" from Flora), and just as quickly grabbed her behind her thighs so his organ was perfectly in line with her wet entrance, her previous orgasm having kept it more soaked. Her heart thumped harshly at the dawning thought that _he's finally going to take me, make me his, mark his territory._ Something bubbled in her belly, maybe fear, maybe butterflies, maybe pure lust, but one thing was certain; it was also out of love and at how right it felt. She spread wide, inviting him into her, her body as well as his having reached feverish levels and had failed to notice they had completely soaked the cushions from their exudation, caused by the raw desire for one another.

"Rrr..." Flora purred darkly, spontaneously, unknowing of what to make of the sound, but blushed when acknowledging how it could be interpreted. Luke's member had a slight convulsion at the suggestive growl. There was something wild in how she was acting, something animalistic, soon enough accompanied thrusts with her pelvis that pretty much demanded that he get inside already, all of her fear seemingly having faded because of the overpowering natural needs. He could see with clouded eyes that her labia were glistening in the dark from thick moisture, right in front of his tip, providing more than enough proof that she was indeed as ready as she could be to take him in.

He began slowly, paying close attention to her reactions, as he pushed into her flower. All she did at that was bite her lip, give a hefty breath through her adorable nose, her heart beating fast signalling, except for arousal, that it was hurting just a bit. As the sting of pain dissolved from her face, he took it as a sign to continue. He was barely halfway in and his head was already spinning from how insanely good it felt. The mere thought at not only getting to be inside her completely, but also hitting home again and again as the friction was building something up in the pit of his stomach drove him mad, almost mindless. Both of Flora's hands were beside her head, clenching with that of an intensity that whitened her knuckles. Back arched, feeling tingles in her lower abdomen, head turned to the side. If she had been dry, this would have hurt a lot more, she tried to persuade himself. No matter how aroused she was, this was _going_ to hurt, and there was no other way around it. At least until it made way for that untold pleasure she had recieved earlier, but hopefully even more mind-blowing, however impossible that wish seemed. It was just to wait and see, scratch that, _feel._

"Aah...my God, Flora...you're..." He bit his lip, eyes closed shut, as he had finally pushed into the hilt, his entire member engulfed in white-hot body heat. His breathing was ragged, heart racing intensely, digging his nails into her soft thighs as he fought to hold onto his consciousness. Flora looked up, breath equally shaky, cherry red from heat and vertigo. What had she been self-degrading for? Luke looked just as fragile and sensitive as she. The self-centered mindset she had was a massive problem in this situation. There was no reason to feel so shy and feeling she was bared, because emotionally, he was as much in turmoil. He was fully inside of her, and while it didn't hurt any longer, it felt uncomfortable and odd, but the mere thought that he was connected to her in body and soul was enough to make her whine in anticipation. With her wish to have this go as well as it could, she would let him practically knock her out as soon as he wanted, not caring if she had to endure a little pain, if it meant returning the favor.

His hands grabbed the underside of her knees, holding them up to give him an easier access. Flora tried in vain not to focus on the exposed position he was putting her in. All she did was smile absently, although he couldn't see it in this second, but only white sparks behind his eyelids.

"You're...so warm and tight...! Oh, golly..." He hissed, still endeavouring to adjust to the feeling, trembling fiercely. _It's no good...I can't hold back..._ His wife was also starting to get impatient, his penetration having started to feel a little better.

"Yeah, that's right..." Flora clung her legs behind his back, giving him the last sign that it was clear now. He didn't have to hold back, and she wouldn't talk back in case he went too fast or hard. It was so evident in her body language that even somebody dazed could see it.

Giving up the last frail shred of self-control, he let himself completely go.

He thrusted good and deep again and again, ramming home, Flora starting to feel that spike of pleasure nudge each time the head of his member hit her cervix, getting rougher each time. Panting and moaning, she began to enjoy herself as a helpless victim under sexual treatment from her boy. The rather vulgar slaps of skin against skin were getting louder by the minute, burning bodies being as close as humanly possible. Flora's strawberry blonde bangs were soaking wet from the warmth like that of the sun, wrapping her arms around his neck to have him even closer, squeaking out her opinions of this experience. Her hands digging into his madid, brown hair, she plead at him amongst moans to go _faster, harder._ Honestly, those two words were the only ones she was consciously thinking at this point, otherwise being blank.

"Yes..."

Luke knew in the corners of his mind that he was being too rough with her, seeing with half a conscious mind her body, and noticably breasts, bouncing in rhythm with his delicious stabbing and impeccable movements. This was too much for her inexperienced body, it was going to hurt tomorrow - but he couldn't stop. The feel of the soft flesh of her hips, bottom and thighs hitting his pelvis as he kept at it was almost better than the actual intrusion; even if by merely an inch's length. No apocalypse or getting run in on by someone could ever make him stop. He had no idea how he could lived his life never knowing this addictive feeling. A beautiful girl completely at his mercy, begging him with tearful shrieks, coupled with the feel that he was pleasing her and vice versa. _And he was getting closer and closer to the brink..._

However, no matter how hard they tried (Flora having started to help with the work of using her own hips), the pleasure just wouldn't rise. At first they thought it was nothing and it would pass, but figured out soon enough that the space on the sofa was too little, as her head was repeatedly hitting against the armrest, and his own knee almost falling off the furniture because of this. Before he could suggest this as the fault, Flora pulled his head so it was over her shoulder, gasping into his ear the words, amazed at how hard it was to say them.

"The fl...floor...down...th-the fl-floor." This followed with a feminine squeal as his member hit extra hard at her inner core, Luke feeling the dooming response of her muscles tightening, growling without even realizing it. Not wanting to miss a beat, impatience was a virtue as he pulled her close, breasts squished flat against his chest, dragging them both down, hoping for the intimate collision with the floor to be pleasant and unnoticable. It wasn't. Their legs sprawled as they groaned, this time, in pain from hitting the wooden floor. Luke got the worst of it, having rolled over so he was at the bottom and hit the back of his head.

"Oww! Bloody h-" Recalling what the professor has said about using profanity in front of a lady, he stopped himself mid-sentence. Flora began to giggle, which soon escalated into roaring laughter, covering her mouth to quiet down.

Luke sat up, still inside of her, glaring her dead in the eye.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Mmhmm! Hahahahaah! Oh my..." Flora snickered, placing her hands on his shoulders, smiling with joy. "You're so cute, Luke..."

Luke pouted his lips childishly, looking to the side irritatingly. "I'm not..." _There she goes, treating me like a kid again. I guess I will never get it through to her...I guess this moment is ruined..._

He couldn't be more wrong. Ironically, cue Flora feeling up his chest, bangs falling in her eyes, making it difficult for him to read her expression.

"But you're so manly, too..." Flora adjusted in the position, moving so she was laying down on the floor, laying so exposed to him, and would only be that to him. All the while moving, she had caused friction on his appendage, having him grunt, and causing a luscious spark up her own spine.

"Make me feel weak, Luke Triton..."

He was more than willing to grant her wish. Taking her hands, intertwining them, he wasted no time in picking up pace again. One would think it was impossible to make it more pleasurable, but they managed it. Making them more into a mindless, clamorous automatic-working machinery. Flora's eyes were rolling back thinking consistently that Luke must be inhuman, because he was getting at wondrous speeds. He himself groaned more loadly, never having felt as good as he did now, at not only making love, but was doing it to Flora and giving her sensations beyond her wildest fantasies.

"Ahhh...ah, ah...Oh, my G- Luke! LUKE!" Flora was yelling, clawing at his back, the tightness in her lower abdomen building up to what was finally going to be a conclusion to this forbidden escapade of theirs.

"Luke, please, faster, harder! I-I lov..." He complied, responding with equal measure. Trying hard to regain composure enough to consciously see her in her naked, honest glory, he peeked an eye open at her. Mouth was hanging open, the normally proper girl being a complete lust-filled mess. This was exactly the kind of fantasy he had had about her, only a thousand times better. Her head was turned to the side, as if trying to hide herself from him, eyes shut tight in shame.

"Flora, look at me." He whispered, husky. She did as she was told, looking up at him with her dark, infinite eyes that were nothing sort of innocent as they normally were.

"I love you." Flora's stomach churned at his words, holding onto him tighter with her legs. Luke could feel the liquid from her vagina running down his length, whimpering hopelessly, dying.

She couldn't believe he had been able to last this long. He was a virgin. He shouldn't be able to do this, yet he did. She adored the fact that, Luke, who had all his life been a self-claimed gentleman in training, giving into his dark, sex-crazed beast hidden deep beneath, not holding back even a little as he was pounding the hardest he possibly could into her. In fact, he grabbed her hips to be able to hit the right target, the g-spot, that would make her scream like the windows would shatter. In short, she loved being sexually dominated by the normally sweet, compassionate boy she had married.

Good things must come to an end, because Luke couldn't hold it much longer. To signal this, he couldn't speak words, but only dove down to her mouth to devour it like a wolf wanting a taste. There was no sanity, no logic present any longer. They were like animals, heeding to their desperate needs.

"Mmmhpph!" Saliva ran down their chins as they kissed furiously, so lusty, whimpery and most of all guilty. Luke began to lick the tears away she was crying from the sensations, sloppily, like a dog. Licking her mouth a last time, he attempted to gasp it out.

"Flora...I'm al-almost there...I can't..."

Flora kissed the side of his mouth, no qualms of making it as wet as his own kisses, stroking sweat from his forehead lovingly, as well as combing his wet hair from his eyes. _He's so hardworking and amazing..._

"Give it to me."

That was the final nail in the coffin. With no longer anything to hold him back, he shot his seed violently into her insides, roaring at the walls in the office, what could be vividly distinguised as her name, but neither were sure. Both were deaf, as if the hearing was giving room for the sensory of this moment.

"Oh!" Flora yelped in shock, eyes fully open as she felt the cream coat her tunnel, deep within, knowing it would be impossible to get out, not that she would want that, anyway.

Despite releasing his orgasm, he never stopping riding her until she rode out her own, screaming his name to the world.

Finally done, he collapsed in her embrance, gasping for air as if he hadn't breathed in forever, Flora doing to same. She held him close, his head buried in her breasts, fiddling with his brown hair. He released his member from inside her, releasing with a 'plop' sound as it went soft.

Amazed at how sticky a gooey her insides were, she felt some of the semen run down her thighs, simultaneously happy at having a part of him still inside of her like this. A hand reached down to scoop some, looking at the white substance from a close distance, playing with it between her fingers.

"Amazing, Luke...You came a lot..." She trembled, still needing to gather herself from her second high that night. Luke said nothing, but just held tighter onto her, refusing to let go under any circumstances.

After their breathing had returned to normal, and both were suddenly feeling how cold the office was, Luke took her hand as they both sat up, back on the sofa.

"We can't sleep here...we can't let anyone see us like this." After all, they had done something forbidden. Getting frisky in an office wasn't exactly something that was looked upon with approving looks. What if they got walked in by somebody in the morning? Rosa, back from her holiday, Dean Delmona, or Heaven forbid, Professor Layton himself. Despite that, he didn't regret anything, because he had seen every side of Flora in a way that couldn't otherwise have been accomplished. His thoughts ran wild as he put his trousers back on, interrupted when he heard Flora's teeth shatter, and trying to find warmth in her arms wrapped around herself.

"Are you cold?" Instinctively, he reached for his coat that had been thrown on the floor, "Here", and placed it on her shoulders, enclosing it at her chest. Her stiff nipples were visible through them, and as a shirt being suited for men, it was cramped on her torso, however, it did its job as it subsided her shaking.

Instead of a thank you, however, he recieved a playful scowl.

"If you don't want to be treated like a child, then don't treat me like one." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was just trying to-"

"I know, I know. Sorry", she apologized with a huff, shifting closer so they were next to each other, his arm holding her around her shoulders. His guess was that she was searching for body heat, and wanting to further her claim.

"It's just that, just because you're men, you automatically see us women as weaker and need protection. It's kind of irritating sometimes..."

"But the professor-"

"Yeah, the professor this, the professor that. I know. While I sort of like your delicate attitude towards me, you two should realize that sometimes, just because I have tits, I shouldn't always need to be treated differently." Luke choked on that, trying to stifle a laughter. Soon, he was snickering like mad.

"Flora, I can't believe you said that!"

"Well..." she looked up at him slyly, her left shoulder against his chest, "Maybe I'm not as innocent as you thought." Luke shivered as she was seductively winking at him, eyes half-lidded, purring like a cat. She was a real tiger. If he didn't have a refractory period, then...

He coughed as he stood up, suddenly feeling extremely shy. Flora giggled in a girly fashion at his reaction.

"We should leave..."

"Wait! Don't you want some post-coital tea? After all, you didn't choose when I asked you earlier, since your stonker interrupted me." His face turned redder at her use of vulgar language. She just loved messing with the poor guy's head and at her revelation that she was secretly kind of lustful deep down.

"I guess...a cup couldn't hurt...but we have to leave soon after that."

"Roger!" She snickered, Luke desperately trying to ignore the double meaning behind the word.* _Why is she doing this to me? I will get her back for this._

They agreed on blackberry, and as it was brewing, the silence felt a little awkward to Luke. He knew that normally, after having sex, you fell asleep and as such, you didn't have to endure the silence of yourself thinking on how to start a conversation without it being too divergent of what they had done but at the same time not too explicit that could lead to self-conscious coughs. Flora, on the other hand, didn't seem as bothered as her legs were dangling at the edge of the sofa and she was whistling, like a little girl having gone to pick daisies. How could she be so cool about this? After all, her lower body wasn't clothed yet, wondering frustratingly why she wasn't putting her jeans back on, especially noticeable when she was walking in a mundane manner around the office, getting the tea pot from near the sink to pour it in small porcelain cups.

"Like what you see?" It was only just now, when his mind had drifted, he caught himself staring at her legs, his coat on her barely covering her behind as she walked. It caused him to blush and look away when she came back, rubbing his cheek as if trying to get rid of it that way and the provocative images it had generously provided his brain.

"Luke, stop being so embarrassed. You're allowed to look at me." Flora said calmly, poking her tongue out at him, frolicsome, as she sat down and placed the tray on the table. "In fact, why don't you come get me?" She said, challenging, placing herself at the opposite corner of the sofa as if to make distance, inviting him. However, he only had one thing on his mind.

"Flora, how can you be so...unabashed? We just...you know...and..." _You're naked, for crying out loud!_

She put a finger to her pouting lip, as if actively trying to pinpoint her reason.

"I have no idea." She shrugged, coyly smiling. It further annoyed him, but he didn't say anything.

She took the cap she had took off his head earlier, and put it on her own, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, this time, red as a tomato as she looked at him, who was giving her full attention.

"Maybe because it would be too awkward if we both sat doing nothing but stuttering at this point." She pulled the cap down over her forehead to make shadow, covering her cheek roses, "because deep inside, I'm dying from shyness by just being near you, but I'll endure it for your sake..."

"Flora..." He had no clue what to say to that, but answered with her name to let her know he had listened. Finally, he inquired, nervously:

"We'll...get used to it. Right? Our marriage has just begun. We have plenty of time to work these kind of things out."

"Yeah, you're right." Flora agreed, hands still clasped to hold her legs, looking at him shyly. "Do I look cute?" She asked, referring to the cap.

He smiled, completely sure of the answer. "You're adorable. I've thought that since we were kids."

"For that long?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know." He looked away, face burning "Go ahead and say what you want."

"I just did." His head snapped back, fast enough to see a teasing smirk vanish from her face.

 _This girl will be the death of me..._ he thought as she had walked over to him and pinched his cheek, like a mother to a child, knowing how much she was annoying him. Before he could scold her, his mouth opening a little, he was met with her other hand cupping his other cheek and lips quieting him. It was chaste and innocent, no sort of kiss that would have given away the hidden sides of theirs. When she broke away, she grinned triumphantly at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"In that case, let me also say that you're an incredible kisser."

When she picked up the tray to clean up as if nothing had happened here, Luke realized he hadn't drunk a single drop of tea.

 _...the death of me, in many ways._

* * *

"Luke, I'm sincerely thankful that you could find these reports for me. It was quite a crisis, I'm ashamed to admit." The professor rambled as he sorted through the pile of which Luke had given him just a moment ago. Luke's grin flashed.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure."

 _"Oh, it was your pleasure alright",_ Thought Flora. She normally would giggle and blush at that, but now she felt toxic sarcasm. The reason was because she hadn't slept last night, so now she had dragged her butt up from bed and mildly put, in panic just found out her class project was due next week. So now she was grouchly writing, one hand supporting her cheek as she ran her drowzy eyes across the letters.

The soaring pain down below did nothing to help her mood.

 _Stupid Luke and his stupid needs...!_ Flora's pen pressed harder each time his name was thought. Never mind that she had completely agreed to it in the first place. But when you're irritated, you often think the worst of others. It couldn't be helped. Especially now when the professor was in the office, and she couldn't give away what was partly annoying her. It was her and Luke's secret as to what have occurred here, and hoped it would remain that way. Just imagine the rumors if it got out in class! Not that she thought Layton would say anything, she trusted him. But it would still be embarrassing if he found out, since she was like a daughter to him.

Completely unbeknownst to her, Layton's attitude towards them both were...off. Luke noticed he was still that unnecessary kind gentleman, but less so towards them than say, Rosa. He smiled less, and looked more serious when talking to them. Luke felt a paranoid fear in the back of his head, but shrug it off with shuffling together the papers on the table.

"Umm, professor, where is that case with that missing-"

"We solved that last month, Luke." He calmly interrupted while sipping his tea. This only set to make Luke panic even more, giving away that he had underestimated his teacher greatly. And maybe, just maybe, by his unusually cold attitude, he was trying to prove it. But the young man elegantly held his composure, at least enough to be convincing.

What he didn't realize was that, when it came to Layton, you had to have a better pokerface than that to trick him.

"Luke, I think we need a talk."

If Luke had been drinking tea (a 90% chance for a Brit, really), he would have spit it out all over the floor. Instead, he choked on his words.

"Talk? What-what is there to talk about? What talk? We don't need a talk?" He stuttered, starting to blush heavily and backing away, as if scared of the other. Layton crossed his arms, having a stern look. He didn't answer, but instead offered his theory.

"If this is embarrassing for me, this must be more embarrassing for you." He stopped, as if letting it sink in to the young man who felt his heart race quicker, "Rosa on holiday, the sofa was messy, no offence to the young lady over there", he nodded at Flora, who was completely unaware of their talk, angrily scribbling in her notebook. He referred to her because she had been cleaning it the other day. Luke sighed a relief at the thought of having gotten away from an embarrassing lecture, but he was doing it too soon.

"No, this is offence to the both of you, but mostly you, Luke." Layton almost, _almost,_ considered pointing accusingly at him, but felt it would be a bit corny at this moment.

Luke pulled down his collar, looking away.

"Suspicious substances on the furniture, the plan to put away my reports so you could have an excuse to be alone with her, her aching lower abdomen, _your_ blushing, is quite a remarkable coincidence, wouldn't you agree?"

Luke wanted to merge with the floor. He was really, _really_ good. Much better than he had thought, and he had known him since childhood.

"That was the talk I wanted, Luke." He reverted to being oddly laid-back again, just to give a false sense of security before he turned serious again.

"Tomorrow, you and I are going to have a day off. We need a serious talk...about being a gentleman."

Luke's eye twitched.

 _Oh, shit._

* * *

 **A/N: Language, Luke! *ahem***

 **...what? You're just as guilty for reading it!**

 **If you ever thought: "WTF are they saying?!" Know that these are Brits speaking in British English. I'll translate some of it:**

 *** Pet - Dear (I first learned this word while reading the Andy Capp comic strip, where Andy and Flo keep calling each other such. After finding out the strip is from the UK, I assumed it means "dear" in British slang. Correct me if I'm wrong on this.)**

 *** Cuppa - Short for cup of tea. They actually used this word in _Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney._**

 *** On the bike/On your bike - Mild way of telling someone to piss off**

 *** Blinding - Awesome, amazing**

 *** Blimey - Something you say in surprise, short for "God blind me".**

 *** Stonker - Erection. It can also just mean something is big (ex: "that mountain is a real stonker!"), however, not in this case. To be honest, it's one of the ugliest words I've ever seen in my life.**

 *** *Roger - I felt I should mark this one, since the pun was way too subtle. You know how it means "Got it"/"I understand"? Well, in the UK, it can also mean to have a good time with a lady, which explains why Luke got so flustered when Flora said it :3**

 *** Some British substitute words ("Sofa", "Trousers")**

 **Aaand...I think that's the gist. If not, ask in the review section.**

 **I'm a virgin, so I hope I did decently :3 I only know how a "gigglestick" works because I paid attention in health class (andtotallynoybecauseIvereadsomenaughtydoujinsnopenuuhinyourdreams!) So there. Let's be pervs together, you and I xD**

 **That's it, I think. I hope you have some smashing afternoon tea ;) Jeez, I need to get off the Brit!Speak. Ahemm, let's try again. I hope you have a smas- dang it! I hope you have a-an awesome afternoon. Yay, nailed it!**

 **No, but seriously, take care of yourself. You're awesome.**

 **EDIT 2016-03-30: My siblings pointed out a few flaws of the physiological aspect in this fanfic. More specifically, they were put off with that Flora was hurting despite being lubricated quite much, and that Luke lasted way too long. I'll tell you what I told them; I'm aware of how unrealistic some parts were. I may be a virgin, but I'm not stupid. This is a fanfic, not some biology book at school. I know that first times are in real life quite awkward for most, but writing about reality is boring, you know? The point of reading is to detach yourself from it. I'm not blaming you if you had any of these thoughts while reading, so I'm just telling you I'm not naïve in this subject matter. Oh, and I also fixed some grammar errors and made small changes here and there. Happy days!**


End file.
